shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Risa
Intruduction Risa was born on a small island in Grand Line. Because of her medical knowledge, she takes the position of the doctor in the Mafia Pirates. Appearance Risa is a young, thin girl with long brown hair, which is usually tied ina ponytail and blue eyes. Like most of the Mafia Pirates members, her attire is also Mafia-style, wearing a light blue shirt, black skirt and matching black boots. Personality Risa is usually a kind and friendly person. After the loss of her parents, she became quite reserved, but also gained a strong will to help others, which lead to her wish of becoming a doctor. She does her best to help people in need and is not easily satisfied with her work, wating to be able to do more. Risa cares a lot of her loved ones, wanting them to always feel good. This can make her become a little harsh and strict, but always apologizes once she realizes that. Risa doesn't get annoyed easily, usually just watching and not saying anything when others are fooling around. She might also laugh in this kind of situations. But when something innapropriate is mentioned she can become quite scary. She likes high places and looking at the sky whether it's day or night because it helps her relax. Abilities and Powers Risa has the lowest bounty among the Mafia Pirates which makes her one of the weakest crew member. Despite that she is an experienced fighter and supports the crew in every battle. Strenght Risa's physical strenght is somewhat higher than a normal human because of her training. But that can be seen only seen when attacking from heights. Speed Risa is very agile and has good reflexes which help her move fast when dodging attacks. She can only make use of that only on the ground, though. Endurance Her trainnng didn't only increase her strenght, but also her endurance. She doesn't get hit by attacks easily, but when that happens she can still continue fighting. Medical Expertise Being the doctor of the crew, Risa has a vast knowledge of medicine gained from her caretaker. She uses that to treat her mates after battles and to make sure they are always healthy. Fighting Style Risa has learned a martial art reffered as the "Sky Style" from her caretaker. Being very athletic and agile, she can jump very high and perform powerful attacks. She can also move very easily on the battlefield, being able to dodge attacks without much effort. The main weakness of this style is that she can only attack from heights, on the ground her attacks becoming weaker and slower. History Risa was born on a small island in Grand Line. One day, a fire started by accident, which destroyed half of the village, including her home. While trying to escape, she got separated from her parents. Other villagers came to help, including the doctor who managed to rescue her and take care of her wounds. After the fire was extinguished, the dead bodies from her parents were found. Risa suffered a huge shock because of that. She didn't talk with anybody and didn't eat anything for days. The village's doctor became her caretaker and did her best to help her overcome it. One day Risa finally spoke and told her caretaker to teach her medicine. Asked why she wants to learn that, Risa replied that she wants to save other people, just like the doctor saved her at that time. Her caretaker agreed and as years passes, she taught her adoptive daughter everything she knew, not only medicine, but also a martial art to help her in case she's attacked, the "Sky Style". Years later, she meets the Mafia Pirates and becomes their friend, later deciding to join them Category:Human Category:Female Category:Martial Artist Category:Mafia Pirates Category:Doctor